1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator including a coil fixing member for fixing a coil to the stator and an electric motor including the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is a diagram showing a process for attaching a unit coil to a stator in the related art. A stator core 102 of a stator 100 includes a cylindrical yoke 104, a plurality of teeth 106 projecting radially inwards from the yoke 104, and unit coils 108 attached to the stator core 102 so as to surround the teeth 106. In FIG. 7, only one unit coil 108 is shown. In the stator 100 of the electric motor with the unit coils 108 arranged around the teeth 106, it is necessary to provide means for preventing the unit coils 108 from dislodging from the teeth 106. For example, JP2010-246269A discloses a configuration in which an insulator is attached to teeth so as to surround the teeth and lock unit coils.
However, the insulator described in JP2010-246269A needs to be sized so as to be suited to the shapes of the teeth. Thus, an insulator cannot be commonly used for stators having different tooth shapes. Further, the insulator has a complicated structure, leading to an increase in manufacturing costs.
Under such circumstances, there is a need for an inexpensive stator provided with a coil fixing means adapted for various applications.